Tonight
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Jake English is visiting his best friend Dirk Strider and finds out that his friend is having the same feelings.. Dirk/Jake. Rated M. Hard sex/yaoi. I do not own Homestuck.


**A/N: **I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own the characters. Quick scrabble for a friend of mine. Enjoy.

* * *

_One more hour_. This is what Jake English was thinking, as he sat down on his seat again after returning from the toilet. In fact, he has been flying for several hours from England to the United States of America. Just to meet his best friend with whom he's in love with. Oh yeah, Jake certainly loves his best friend, Dirk Strider, for several months now but he really didn't get the chance to tell him that. There's always been no time and yet.. He feel dumb for not confessing to him earlier. And right before he was about to do that, Dirk interrupted him and said that he should visit him sometime in Texas. _Great. _He sighs deeply, while staring out of the window. There was nothing but a dark sky with stars. Jake really couldn't wait to see him. Really now, he is so impatient that he hasn't been able to sleep during all those hours.

After one hour has passed, he stands up and picks his things up, before getting out of the airplane, then walking straight to the airport. After grabbing his both suitcases, Jake checks out and walks straight to the big entrance hall. _Wow, Texas sure has a nice airport. _He smiles as he looks around, staring at the hall in silence and awe. He was so busy with staring that he didn't realize the man in front of him.

"Jake."

He spoke up and the other male freezes, then holding his chest. "Wow, man, did you scare me!" He laughs, then looking at the blonde male in front of him. Yep, that was his best friend and he's as cute and handsome as ever. "Dirk." Jake smiles at him and as he grabs one of his suitcases, the shorter male follows him out of the airport, then getting into his car after they were loading up the suitcases on the truck, then Dirk starts the motor and drives on the road. "It's good that you're here." He finally breaks the silence and looks at the other male. "Yeah? Well, I thought why not visiting my best friend? I've been lonely without you around, you know.." Dirk once visited him in England and a big mistake happened back then. They were at a party from one of Jake's best friend and they ended up having sex. The next morning, Dirk said that he can't remember a damn thing and Jake was really hurt. He really loves him and he just doesn't get it. "Oh yeah?" The blonde chuckles, then looking at him while smiling. "But seriously, Jake. I'm glad that you're here. Dave has been anxious from time to time, so.. I just need some time for me alone." He sighs, as he stops in front of an apartment, then getting out. "Okay, we're here." After taking the suitcases, they made her way up to the apartment door.

The door opened quickly and a slightly younger male steps outside. He is wearing big sunglasses, a shirt with a sign on it and tight, black trousers which are stuck in black boots. "Sup. English." He raises his hand, then walking down the stairs and ignores his brother completely who drags his suitcases into the apartment. "Hey, Dave. Wait. I have a question for you." Jake turns around, then following him. "Yeah?" Dave turns around as well, just to face him and smirks at him while he puts his hands into his trousers. Dave is one who doesn't even care at all and he certainly knows that. But he just has to ask you something important. "Uhm.. did it turn out with you and this dude.. I think, John was his name?" - "Yeah. Actually, at first it turned out well but then we broke up. I don't care at all, but my brother has been talking about you a lot recently. He even said that he loves you." Dirk's younger brother looks up at the other male, still smirking slightly. "Well, I gotta run. Catch you later." Raising his hand to wave at Jake, he did the same before returning back to the apartment. _Dirk loves him? When did that even happen?_

__"Hey Jake. I have been wondering wh- Jake..?" Dirk steps to him as he realizes that his best friend is certainly blushing a dark shade of red. "Dirk. Do you love me?" He looks up at him, green orbs meeting with orange orbs. Dirk looks back at him. ".. What? Who told you this?" He gets closer to him, placing his hands on the door, on the right and on the left side of his head. "But Jake, it's true. I have been loving you for all those months." The younger male looks up at him, then grabbing his head and kisses him deeply. The kiss itself really heated up as Dirk slides a hand under his shirt, causing the other male to blush deeply and as Dirk slides his leg beween his legs, he chuckles.

"Jake, why are you so hard?" Jake blushes deeply, bonking his head a bit. "Shut up! I can get an erection to-" His best friend smashes his lips against Jake's lips, biting down on his lower lip while he sucks down on his tongue after sliding it in quickly. "Hah.." They both broke the kiss to gasp for some air, then Jake clenches his shirt. "Dirk, let's fuck." The taller male laughs softly as he drops him over his shoulder and walks straight with him into his bedroom where he pins down Jake on his bed. Closing the door, he gently opens his belt in such a slow movement that Jake is getting really impatient and opens his jeans quickly, then fumbling around with the zipper, pulling it down. Dirk already pulls down the zipper of his trousers as well, pulling them down while unbuckling his own pair of jeans. Jake is laying back as Dirk crawls on top of him, pressing his lips against the other male while his hands are moving down to his boxers, sliding them down for a bit until his length is poking out from under his boxers, twitching into his hand.

"As I thought.. your cock is getting really impatient, no?" He whispers into his ear, sucking down on it while his hand slowly rubs his cock. Jake let out a soft moan, spreading his legs a bit. "Just stick it in, Strider!" He cries out while Dirk pulls away for a bit just to slide his own boxers down, then pulling him on his lap. "Spread your legs then." Jake spreads his legs as wide as possible and gets up a bit just because he wants to feel Dirk's cock into him. He nudges his butthole with the tip of his cock, then pushing it in quickly. Jake let out a loud scream, while digging his nails into his back. Thrusting hard against him, they both panted and smashed her lips together. With every moan, they parted their lips but only to smash them together again. Dirk thrusts a few times until he came into his friend. "Oh dear god, Jake.." He coughs, as he falls on top of him, resting his head on his chest. "Oh god, damn it. I love you so much, Jake.."

"I know. I love you too." Jake English isn't dumb, he is only head over heels in love with his best friend, Dirk Strider.

* * *

**A/N: **Nyeh, I love this couple as much as Dave/John. uwu I'm just sad that they broke up in this story, but I'm bad now, ain't I.. |D


End file.
